The Story Unfolds
by mandimoo33
Summary: Song and Lu Ten have been married for a while now, but, will they be prepared for one thing that could potentially turn their lives upside down? Rated T for occasional language.
1. Prologue

The Jasmine Dragon was as busy as ever today, and as Song was filling out the endless orders, she felt her stress melt away while she sorted out the different tea leaves and flowers. Everything would be fine. She'd work this out. She found out this morning, that she was pregnant. She was overjoyed, of course, but she couldn't help worrying over how her parents would take the news, mainly her father. She'd promised him, about two years after she got engaged, that she would wait to have kids until she was married for at least one year. Fuck. He would most likely explode over that. It's not like she meant to get pregnant anyway, it was an accident.

It was shortly before dusk, when Song reached the end of her shift. She walked down the front steps just in time to see the sun, setting over the rest of the city. Taking her time, she walked the short block, down the road to her apartment. Song spent a few minutes rifling through her bag for her key. When she unlocked the door, she was surprised to see her cousin, Anika, sitting at the kitchen table, munching on a moon peach.

"You constantly lose the key to _your_ apartment, yet you never lose the one to mine?" Song complained, hanging her keys on a hook near the door. Then she tossed a spare key that Anika had given her a while ago, towards her cousin.

"Fanksh." Anika swallowed her bite of peach. "Oh, and you better tell him soon, or I will." She smirked, then left.

Song attempted to cook something for dinner, and while her rice was burning, the door opened then closed. She momentarily forgot the food, and made her way to her husband with an uncontrollable grin plastered on her face. She ran to hug him.

"Lu Ten, I'm pregnant!" As soon as the words were out of her mouth, her worries faded, after Lu Ten wrapped his strong arms around her and hugged her close. She pulled back, then kissed him, letting her hands move up his shoulders to his head to run her fingers through his thick, black hair. That action deepened the kiss, and before long, they pulled apart, each gasping for breath. Her grin was mirrored on his face. The Lu Ten sniffed the air.

"Hey, is something burning?" He questioned.

"Oh, that? That's been burned." Song said sheepishly. She could _not_ cook, even to save her life.

"Well, it's a good thing I brought home take-out." They ignored the burned food in the kitchen, and cuddled up on the sofa, sharing a plate of totally un-burned dumplings.


	2. Telling the family

They had been married for, what, four and a half, five months now? She was twenty four years old. Lu Ten had just turned twenty four two months ago. Song was leaning against the prince of the Fire Nation, her husband, while he rubbed her shoulders. Song was four months pregnant with their first child. Song's mother knew already, of course, so did her aunt, Katara, and she suspected Lu Ten's mother had caught on. They had been staying in the palace for the past few days, wondering how to tell Lu Ten's family the news. She could imagine each of their reactions, Zuko would be shocked, Irah would be slightly shocked but very excited, while Mai would just smile and nod, because there was no fooling Lu Ten's mother. Her mind skipped to a different matter, how was she going to tell her father? Song could imagine him blowing up over the matter, he had wanted her to wait till she was married for at least a year or two before she even _thought_ about having kids. Woops. She yawned, then got up, strode over to the window and peeked at the sky, it was well past midnight. Song yawned again and crawled back onto the bed. She positioned herself so that her back was resting against Lu Ten's pleasantly warm chest.

Lu Ten woke in the rosy pre-dawn light, to find Song lying awake again. He had noticed throughout the night she had been tossing and turning every few minutes, as if she was trying to get comfy. He lay there thinking for a minute, she didn't notice he was awake yet. Lu Ten gently pulled her into the middle of the large bed, and started working at the tense mucsles in her back, softly humming her favorite lullaby. Song was peacefully asleep within the hour, and Lu Ten pulled the sheets back over them and drifted into the warm darkness of sleep.

Song woke up to Irah popping in and asking them if they were getting up or staying there all day. She grumbled, getting up and stumbling over to the door and closing it, still swathed in the red sheets. Surprisingly she felt very refreshed, given that she had gotten little sleep last night. Song glanced at the lump of blankets on the bed and noticed that Lu Ten looked like he had been up half the night too. She remembered faintly that he had massaged her sore back, and hummed a soft lullaby, until she fell asleep. He pushed most of the blankets off, and rolled over, opening his eyes and smiling warmly at her. Song stepped gingerly over the sheets, not wanting to slip, and gave Lu Ten a quick peck on the lips. Then she attempted to pull him up and out of bed, but his greater strength and weight won out, and he just pulled her down next to him. As she relaxed against his chest, she felt the baby kicking a bit, Song grabbed Lu Ten's hands and pressed them gently against her belly. A wide smile erupted on his face, this was only the second time they had caught this. When the gentle kicking ceased, Song slowly got up, then slipped into a tunic that had once been her father's and put on a pair of comfortable, green, pants. The tunic was fairly loose and baggy, perfectly hiding the bump of her belly from anyone but those who knew what to look for. Lu Ten changed out of his loose sleep pants, into a deep red tunic with gold trim and burgundy pants, that were tucked into his favorite pair of pointy boots.

They were sitting on a soft loveseat in a small sitting room, not far from the kitchens, each enjoying a cup of white dragon tea, when Lu Ten's parents came in and sat on a couch opposite them.

"I hope we're not interrupting anything?" The Firelady inquired.

"No, you're not. We're just enjoying some tea." Song replied smoothly, from where she was curled up leaning against Lu Ten. "We were actually, kind of, wanting to tell you guys something." She went on, suddenly very nervous. "I'm uh . . .um," Song hesitated a bit, trying to find the right words to say. Mai saved her from further awkwardness.

"We may be getting old, but we're not clueless." Mai glanced at Zuko, listening to what he had to say.

"Though we would've apreciated if you two had waited a little longer," Mai sighed and rolled her eyes at her husband.

"We give you our full support, and we'll always be here if you need us." Song looked slightly surprised.

"But . . . How did you know?"

"Like I said honey, we're old not, clueless. And you'll need a better way to hide that belly if you want to surprise your parents, or at least your dad."

By dinner they were still sitting in that cozy little room. This time Kishi had come in and was now laying on the loveseat, her head in Song's lap, occasionally growling at Lu Ten. They were sharing a plate of rice and roast duck, when Irah burst in, red faced and furious.

"I can't believe he _did_ this!" Irah was pacing across the room.

"Who did what?" Song was officially confused now. Irah threw a balled up and singed paper to them, it landed in between Song's shoulder and Lu Ten's arm. Lu Ten took the paper and carefully unraveled it, dusting away the chunks that had been turned to ash.

_You are cordially invited to the wedding of Zopa and Daiyu._

_The wedding is scheduled to take place on the evening of the Winter Solstice, outside Kyoshi's temple on Kyoshi Island._

_You may bring up to three guests, but dress accordingly!_

_We hope you can be there!_

_P.S. Irah, don't be childish and burn this then storm away, spirits know you probably will though. The least you could do is show up. ~Zopa_

"I dont get why you're so upset, I thought you were over him." Lu Ten looked at his sister quizzically.

"I thought I was too, but now he's marrying that _her_!" Her brother and sister-in-law were silent, so she went on. "First he cheats on me with one of my best friends, then he blames me for leaving him, now he proposed to her, has the audacity to send me an invitation to the wedding, and he calls _me_ childish!" Heavy silence filled the small room. "The worst part is, I loved him." Song flinched inwardly at the pain and hurt in her best friend's voice. Song stood up, much to Kishi's dislike, and strode over to Irah,

"You look like you could use a hug." She hugged Irah and patted her back, Then Irah pulled back in suprise.

"Song, are you . . . ?" Song looked at her, smiling widely, and nodded.

"You're gonna be an aunt!" Irah opened her mouth, then closed it again, finally deciding to grin.

"That's great!" The firebender was practially buzzing with excitement, her anger momentarily forgotten. Song went back to the loveseat, and curled up between Lu Ten and the over-sized leopard, grinning.

"Ooh, do you think it's a boy or girl?"

"Boy."

"Girl." Song and Lu Ten said at the same time, obviously disagreeing, Lu Ten raised his eyebrows and glanced at his wife.

"What? I honestly think it's gonna be a boy!"

Lu Ten smiled, his eyebrows still raised. Song playfully smacked his arm, which had snaked its way around her shoulders.

"Well, I guess that's one thing you two disagree on." Irah commented jokingly.

After a few moments of silence, Song yawned and stood up, disturbing her furry feline, and headed for the door.

"I'm tired, goin to bed. See ya later." And after another huge yawn, Song walked down the hall with Kishi padding after her. Less than half an hour after Song left for bed, Irah went to her own room, leaving Lu Ten alone on the loveseat. He sat there for a while, then he stood and walked out to their room.

Lu Ten walked down the dark halls, lighting the way with a flickering violet flame, until he got to his room. Upon opening the door, a low growl came from somewhere on the bed.

"Shuddafuckup cat." Came a sleepy mumble, from the pile of blankets in the center of the mattress. Song kicked at the huge feline, who simply purred and rubbed her face on Song's calloused feet. Lu Ten ignored the cat and climbed up onto the bed next to Song, who, almost immediatley moved closer to him, curling up comfortably against his chest.

.:One week later:.

Song relaxed peacefully in her hammock, she and Lu Ten had caught the last boat in port headed to the Southern Water Tribe. The captain was a friend of her father's and didn't mind much getting them to the south pole, as that's where he was headed anyway. Lu Ten was up on deck, and most of the crew was up there too, so Song had some quiet time to herself. Her parents and her half-sister, Lin, were on vacation at the family home, Kuruk, her older brother, was going to stop by the house with his wife and daughter, and they were going to have a big family dinner. The only one that can't make it is her twin, Ling, he had to stay in Gaoling and deal with their grandparents. She dozed off after a while. About an hour later Lu Ten came down and woke her up, telling her that they were nearing port. She pulled her parka on, once more thankful that she didn't like tight fitting coats, and grabbed her bag. As as she climbed up the steep stairs, Song could smell the salty air of the bay, and felt the bitter cold wind claw at her face. She walked over to Lu Ten and gave him a quick peck, then she leaned against the railing and watched as the small city grew closer and closer.

It had started snowing when they got off the boat, adding to the snow on the ground that had fallen earlier that day. Song led the way through the crowded streets, clutching Lu Ten's hand in her own, until they finally reached her second childhood home. When she tried to turn the knob on the front door she discovered it had frozen, this had happened quite often when she was younger.

"Shit. Lu Ten do you think you could unfreeze this, without burning down the door?"

Song stepped aside for her husband to get to the door. Lu Ten produced a small violet flame in his palm, and held it a safe distance from the door knob, melting whatever ice that was in it, or around it.

"Thanks." She kissed his cheek as she opened the door.

As soon as Song and Lu Ten stepped across the threshold Kuruk came flying over and tussled up Song's hair, causing both of her hair loopies to fall out of her wolf tail.

"How ya doing little sis?" Song then ducked away from her big brother.

She sent a withering glare at her older brother. "Why do you feel the need to do that every time we see each other? But anyway I'm fine."

Kishi nudged her way through the half-closed door and began purring. At the same moment Song's five-year-old neice, Ren, came running down the hall yelling,

"AUNTIE SONG!" And hugged Song's legs as hard as she could.

"COULD SOMEBODY CLOSE THE DAMN DOOR!" Everybody except Song jumped, and turned to see Toph standing in the archway to the kitchen, hands on her hips and dough stuck to her fingers. Her thick black hair was streaked with gray.

"Hey, Mooomma." Song began walking towards her mother.

"Song, close the door."

"Fiiiine." Song sighed then walked back to the door and shut it, the living room beginning to warm back up. Sokka walked up to Song from behind and put his arm around her shoulders.

"So, how've ya been kiddo? Has he been treating you right?" Her father stuck his thumb at Lu ten.

"Daaaad, I'm fine. And you know _damn_ well Lu Ten treats me right."

"Well then, _somebody's_ moody today." Sokka walked off, just as Lu Ten spoke,

"I think dinner's ready." Song took a deep breath through her nose, the scent of stewed sea prunes and baked turtle seal drifted in from the dining room.

"Smells like it."

Everybody moved to the dining room and took a seat at the beat up, old, wooden table. As the food was passed around, the front door opened then shut again, and a very pregnant Naomi waddled into the dining room.

"Sorry I'm late. I had to beg Nana to let me come." Naomi was nine months pregnant with her and Kuruk's second child, and she was due any day now. Nana, an old healer from the northern tribe, was Naomi's grandmother.

Around the middle of dinner, the chatting died down and everything was fairly silent. Song's left hand inched slowly to the left, finding Lu Ten's right, and clutched it like a lifeline. The nephrite jade ring on her ring finger matched the one on Lu Ten's exactly. Song then spoke two little words.

"I'm pregnant."

As soon as the words were out of her mouth, her father almost choked on his dinner, and her mother was starting to laugh. Kuruk had dropped his fork onto his plate with a loud clatter and just stared, shell-shocked, while Naomi was trying not to laugh at him. Lin just sat there smirking, she knew from the moment Song stepped in the house.

_"WHAT?" _After a bit of coughing, the outraged cry came from her father. Toph sighed.

"Didn't you hear her the first time Snoozles? She said she's pregnant."

"I heard her, I just thought she'd remember the promise she made me." Sokka got up and walked towards his bedroom, leaving his plate full of food and rubbing his temples as if he had a headache. Song leaned back in her chair, frowning.

"Well then. That did not go as well as I hoped it would." She stood up and went to her room, with Lu Ten following her shortly after.

Song had flopped down on her large bed, her face in the pillows, with Lu Ten sitting close stroking her hair, when her father came in and closed the door quietly behind him.

"Go away." Song's voice was muffled by the pillows.

"Lu Ten, could you give us a minute? We need to talk." Sokka looked pointedly at his son-in-law, who promptly left the room, looking a little scared. Song didn't move when her father sat next to her, nor did she speak to him, her face still buried in her pillows.

"Are you mad at us?" Song raised her face from the pillows so her words could be heard clearly. Sokka looked into her deep green eyes, and sighed.

"I was for a minute," Song held his gaze, waiting for the rest of his answer. "but, then I realized it was stupid to get angry over something like that. I mean you two _are_ adults. And fairly responsible."

Song raised her eyebrows. "'Fairly responsible'?"

Sokka rolled his eyes.

"A few years ago you two practially blew up your apartment!"

Song grinned "Whoops, forgot about that one."

He shook his head. "I guess what I'm really trying to say, is, that it's really hard to see your little girl grow up. I look at you and I still see that little girl who launched rocks at anyone who told her 'no'. It's so hard for me to see the beautiful, graceful, confident, and determined woman you are now."

"Aww, Dad. I'll always be your little girl, no matter how old I get." Song sat up, scooched a little closer to Sokka, and hugged him tightly. Sokka returned her hug just as tightly.

"I will always love you and support you, and no matter how tough life seems to get I know you'll always pull through."

"Daaaaad stop, you're gonna make me start crying, and that's gonna make Lu Ten freak out and start worrying." Song pulled back and smiled at him.

"Well, it's good that he worries about you, and cares about you, because if he didn't I'd have to whoop some ass."

Song rolled her eyes. "If he didn't care, I wouldn't have married him."

She kissed Sokka's cheek, then got off the bed and opened the door. "I'm gonna go find my husband now, if you don't mind." She flashed a small smile and walked out, leaving the door half open. She found him in the living room, sitting on the floor playing with Ren. Song quietly leaned in the archway, watching her husband and neice play with dolls. She wondered what it would be like, after the baby was born. Would Lu Ten have that same glimmer in his eyes, when playing with his own child? Finally Ren looked up from the doll she was playing with, and noticed Song leaning in the archway.

"Auntie Song, you wanna come play with us?" Song smiled and sat down next to Lu Ten, and kissed his cheek. Ren put her current doll on the floor, then stared at Song with deep blue-green eyes.

"Why do Mommy and Daddy only get me dolls? I don't want dolls anymore. I want something fun."

Song glanced at Lu Ten, unsure of how to answer. Before they could come up with an answer, Ren flopped down on the rug and started beating it with her fists, wailing. When each fist hit the floor, the stone cracked or dented. Song stared open mouthed at her neice's tantrum, she hadn't been aware that Ren was an earthbender.

"Well then." She said in a small voice, then gently, she began talking to Ren. "Ren, honey, calm down. I'll get you a toy that isn't a doll." As Lu Ten coaxed Ren out of her tantrum, Song earthbended an chunk of rock out of the floor and smoothed it out to form a ball. Ren was sitting with her legs crossed, wiping the tears from her eyes when Song gave her the stone ball. Immediatley, she started bending it, and molding it in her small hands. Song sat back and watched happily as Ren entertained herself with the ball.

Less than a minute later, Kuruk and Naomi rushed into the living room. Naomi looked at Song and Lu Ten sitting on the floor. "We heard Ren yelling." Song took her eyes off of her neice.

"Don't worry, Lu Ten and I solved it."

Kuruk looked impressed, "You two calmed Ren out of one of her tantrums? Way to go little sis! Even _I_ can't calm her down that fast."

"Lu Ten did half the work." Song pointed at her husband with her thumb.

"What is she so focused on?" Kuruk asked gesturing towards his daughter, who had not moved , nor had she pulled her attention from the ball.

"A chunk of the floor." Song tapped, with her foot, at a spot on the floor where there was a chunk missing. "By the way, did you guys know she was an earthbender?" Song asked.

Kuruk bent down, and hefted Ren up on his shoulders, with her ball of rock, after putting her parka on. "Yeah, we've known for almost two years, why?"

"And nobody tells me this?"

Naomi started picking up Ren's dolls, putting them in her bag. "Sorry, we thought you knew." Naomi put on a thick cloak and gloves.

"We're gonna head home, before this storm really hits. Tell Mom and Dad that I'll be back to visit, in a few days, after the storm blows over." Song stood and walked to the door with them.

Naomi smiled kindly. "I know you two are going to be great parents in a couple of months."

Song gave them all a big hug, and watched as her brother used his waterbending to make a path through the deepening snow and make a bubble of clear weather around his family. It wasn't until they dissapeared in the storm, that she closed the door and told her parents that they left.


End file.
